Dialysis machines are well known in the art. Blood is removed from a patient's bloodstream, passes through the dialysis machine, and returns to the patient. The dialysis machine can remove contaminants from the blood.
Prior art includes in vivo treatment of a patient with a toxic medication that can be non-metabolizable. The medication pervades the bloodstream and organs of the patient. The toxic medication affects both healthy and diseased organs.